captain_marvel_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
Captain Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers is a World War II veteran, a founding member of the Avengers, and Earth's first known superhero. Rogers had suffered from numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into World War II, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Rogers was the only recipient of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine under the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Determined to serve, Rogers ultimately volunteered for the Project Rebirth, which enhanced the frail Rogers' body to the peak of human physicality. Mistrusted by Colonel Chester Phillips, the head of the SSR, Rogers was relegated to propaganda campaigns, and was given the new moniker of Captain America. Rogers later joined the war with a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied prisoners of war. From 1943 to 1945, Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA bases alongside his own team, the Howling Commandos, in another attempt to capture Red Skull, and recover the Tesseract. His famous World War II exploits had made him a living legend, and during this time he also formed a relationship with Peggy Carter. Despite seemingly losing his closest best friend and loyal teammate, Bucky Barnes, during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. His friend Howard Stark spent time searching for his body. Rogers then spent sixty-six years encased into ice in suspended animation before Rogers was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early 21st century. When he awoke, Rogers had found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized with no idea what to do with his life. Following Loki having stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declaring war on humanity, Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and also foiling Loki's plans. Joining the team dubbed as the Avengers which had been made up of some of the Earth's mightiest heroes, which included Howard Stark's son Tony, Rogers then played one of the key roles in the Battle of New York, successfully stopping the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, capturing Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place within this new world. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as his way to maintain peace and justice with the aid of Black Widow, Captain America had come into a fierce conflict against the Winter Soldier who had seemingly assassinated Fury. Having been blamed for the incident by Alexander Pierce, Rogers discovered that HYDRA, whom he thought had dissolved in 1945, had existed in secret as a parasite within S.H.I.E.L.D., and that they were planning to use Project Insight as a way to bring about a new world order, while also learning that Winter Soldier was, in fact, his best friend Barnes, operating as the brainwashed assassin. Along Romanoff, Maria Hill and Falcon, Rogers had ended the HYDRA Uprising. As the immediate threat of HYDRA was quelled, Rogers embarked on a quest to locate Barnes. During the search for Barnes, the Avengers had assembled in order to eliminate the remnants of HYDRA, which prompted Rogers to abandon his own quest and rejoin all of his former teammates to help capture the Scepter and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. After securing their victory, Rogers was almost immediately thrown into another crisis when Ultron, the new peacekeeping artificial intelligent program designed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, began a plot to eliminate humanity. Following a prolonged and brutal conflict in which Vision's creation gave them an advantage, Ultron was defeated during the Battle of Sokovia, however the cost of their battle meant many of the Avengers disbanded, while Rogers and Romanoff stayed to lead the second incarnation of the Avengers. While the Avengers conducted worldwide missions, they soon began tracking down Crossbones, only for Scarlet Witch to be blamed for innocent deaths when she failed to fully contain an explosion that Crossbones caused. Thaddeus Ross used the disaster to write the Sokovia Accords, but Rogers refused to sign due to moral disagreements. Rogers' problems increased more as Barnes resurfaced having seemingly caused a recent terrorist bombing, as Rogers chose to protect Barnes, which then lead to Ross sending Stark out to apprehend them both. Upon learning Helmut Zemo was to blame, Rogers fought against his former allies to find Zemo, only for Zemo's schemes to finally be completed as he revealed Barnes killed Stark's parents, resulting with Rogers going on the run as the Avengers falling apart due to Rogers and Stark's conflict. Having saved his friends from the Raft, Rogers sent Barnes to gain help from Black Panther in Wakanda while he and all his allies then became vigilantes. However, when Thanos and his Black Order attacked Earth seeking the final Infinity Stones, Rogers came out of hiding in order to protect Vision. In order to keep the Vision safe, Rogers had brought him to Wakanda while he and Black Panther's army held off the onslaught of Outriders sent down by Thanos. Despite their success with destroying Thanos' forces, when Thanos himself arrived on the planet, he effortlessly overpowered Rogers and all the other heroes and took the Mind Stone, killing Vision in the process. Despite all their attempts, Thanos completed his goal and wiped out half of the population of the universe, leaving as Rogers witnessed his best friend die again alongside his countless others. Biography ''Avengers: Endgame'' To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Super Soldier Serum metabolized and enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions. He possesses powers such as enhanced intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, enhanced healing, and longevity. The Super-Soldier Serum also healed all of his ailments, and physical and genetic imperfections instantly, giving him a perfect body better than that of a man in his physical prime. It also prevents him from getting intoxicated by alcohol. The Super-Soldier Serum permanently transformed him from a frail young man into the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. The Super-Soldier Serum is indefinite, meaning if Rogers chooses to live an unhealthy lifestyle with no workout training, Rogers will remain healthy and still surpass the limitations to any non-enhanced humans who trained to their physical and mental to peak human condition. Furthermore, the results from the Super-Soldier Serum have increased his capabilities further, much like how it increases his strength, physical performance and muscle control. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Rogers' mental performance has been greatly enhanced to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestations of this is his exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Rogers has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations by creating perfect winning strategies rapidly. Rogers possesses perfect memory as demonstrated when he was able to perfectly replicate the locations of all HYDRA bases on a map, despite "only getting a glance", as well as retain obscure details of his youth with Bucky Barnes even the latter could not. Rogers is able to learn anything, such as memorization, understand and recall all kinds of information and skills in superhuman capacity. Even though he was unconscious, Rogers was able to recall the conversation S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had while they were defrosting him. Even with his limited knowledge of modern technology, Rogers was still able to help Tony Stark repair a Helicarrier and prevent it from crashing, or when he quickly gave the Avengers and the first responders an efficient plan to minimize and contain damage to New York City from the Chitauri invasion. Rogers also quickly assimilated to modern culture through extensive reading and the Internet. Since the Super Soldier Serum amplifies personality aspects as well, Rogers' brain chemistry is also altered. Though Rogers was brave, determined, and compassionate before, the SSS has also amplified those character traits. ' blow]] *'Enhanced Strength': Rogers' strength is enhanced to vast superhuman levels. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants including elite-trained humans, extraterrestrial troops, and robot sentries. Rogers can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. Rogers can effortlessly crush a walkie-talkie from one of the German police officers and teared off a car door with ease. Rogers' strength allows for him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks during his fight. Rogers can even generate enough force to have his shield pierce the metal frame of a Quinjet. While Rogers' strength is rivaled by Black Panther, Winter Soldier, and Iron Man in his armors, surpassed by the likes of Corvus Glaive and Ultron and considerably outclassed by Hulk, Loki, Thor and Thanos, his strength combined with his astonishingly effective muscle control can enhance his profound fighting skills. Rogers' vast experience of unarmed and armed combatant, allows him to subdue those of equal strength even if they have the advantage to attack him, such as Rogers successfully overpowered Winter Soldier, despite his bionic arm, and eventually subdue him. Rogers was able to restrained the Winter Soldier by firmly breaking his hand to successfully force him to drop the key and leaving him unconscious, forced back both Black Panther in his Panther Habit and War Machine with less difficulty, easily defeated Spider-Man by breaking out of his web and using it to pull Spider-Man to him. Rogers was able to overpowered Iron Man in his Mark XLVII Armor by forcing him to be pinned down even when he had activated his repulsors mid-fight, dismantle pieces of the armor and destroy its arc reactor with a single blow from his shield. Rogers was able to fight against Loki long enough for Stark to help him catch Loki, with him managing to slightly harm him with a strong-force kick and jab to the face. Rogers was able to hold up to Ultron's second robotic body and even toss him through a solid pillar, contend against Glaive to an enough degree to effectively block his blows. Although, Thanos was not using nearly all of his strength to ultimately overpowered Rogers. However, Rogers was able to hold his own against Thanos even if only last for moments. Nevertheless, Rogers was able to slightly stagger Thanos with a few blows from his collapsible Wakandan shields and exerted his vast full strength of both his arms to briefly halt Thanos from closing his Infinity Gauntlet hand with five Infinity Stones already inserted, a incredible feat of strength that eventually surprised Thanos despite he was completely unmatched for Thanos. During his USO tours, Rogers was able to lift a motorcycle frame with three showgirls sitting on top without any strain. He was also able to pull himself away from the immense magnetic force applied on his hand by a magnetic handcuff, which humans cannot achieve. Steve Rogers was able to lift a massive metal support beam to save a trapped Winter Soldier when he was critically injured. He also supported falling debris from a collapsing building to save Black Widow and himself from being crushed. While chopping wood, Rogers easily ripped apart a block of wood trunk in half with his bare hands. He has been able to throw a moving motorcycle at a jeep and with no require effort, support the weight of an entire car during Ultron's initial attack on Sokovia. Rogers even stopped a helicopter, piloted by Winter Soldier from lifting off by pulling on its landing gear. In Lagos, Rogers kicked a pickup truck several yards with enough force to send an enemy soldier flying away upon impact. *'Enhanced Durability': Rogers' bones and muscles are denser and much harder than normal humans, which makes him incredibly durable. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma, such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield, or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki, the Winter Soldier, and the Red Skull. With his vibranium shield, he is capable of surviving falls from immense heights that would absolutely kill a human. Rogers has been tasered, shot, stabbed, caught in several explosions, and taken several beatings including being blasted off of a causeway into a city bus by a launched grenade, falling from the 30th floor of the Triskelion while using his shield with little discomfort, and getting beaten by the metal arm of Winter Soldier in the face multiple times. With his enhanced physiology, Rogers was able to recover and continue fighting after taking such powerful blows in efficient time. Another example of his durability is when Rumlow tried to tase him with the Taser Rod, which he resisted for more than 5 seconds with endurable discomfort whereas ordinary humans would become unconscious almost immediately on contact. Also, he dropped down to one of Project S.H.I.E.L.D. Insight's helicarrier from a considerable height without injury. Rogers was able to dive out of a Quinjet without a parachute into open water. He was able to survive both of Ultron's blasts and Iron Man's repulsors straight in the chest, as well as Scarlet Witch's telekinetic bolts and a super-accelerated punch from Quicksilver, all without any noticeable damage whatsoever, while he's getting back up immediately after all of these. Rogers was even able to withstand being telekinetically knocked away by Thanos using the Infinity Gauntlet and quickly recover to stand against the Mad Titan for a while on his own. Even after being briefly incapacitated by a powerful punch from Thanos, who nowhere near used his full strength, Rogers was once again able to eventually get back up on his feet. *'Enhanced Speed': Rogers can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential. He can almost run faster than most standard vehicles, and ran cover a small area such as city blocks as well. Sam Wilson stated that Rogers ran over 13 miles in less than 30 minutes after their warm-up jogging. Even while completely unmatched, Rogers was quick enough to surprise Quicksilver and knock him out with his shield. He accomplished this feat again with Thanos, surprising him enough to land three hits on him. Although Rogers' speed rivals with Winter Soldier and Black Panther; however, they were are capable of outrunning him in a chase due to their head start, forcing him to resort to hijacking a car to catch up. Nevertheless, Rogers proves to be as fast as them, as shown during the Battle of Wakanda, when he ran at almost equal speeds with T'Challa when rushing towards the Outriders. *'Enhanced Agility': Rogers' agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist and superior to the world's best acrobat. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. While escaping the destruction of the HYDRA base that Bucky Barnes and the Howling Commandos were held captive in, Rogers was able to leap from one end of the complex to the other in order to escape. During his chase of the Winter Soldier, he was able to leap from the inside of his apartment into the building across the street. Rogers can leap over cars with simple running moves. Rogers can use his enhanced agility to perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves that would be truly difficult for a normal human to accomplish. *'Enhanced Stamina': Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-inducing lactic acid in his muscles and his musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without slowing down or showing any sign of fatigue. This allows him to run for dozens of miles and fight for extremely long periods. Additionally, he can hold his breath underwater for several minutes and will not lose breath or get exhausted due to his stamina extending to his lung capacity. He was able to run for 13 miles without any noticeable sign of fatigue. He was also able to hold his breath underwater to intercept Heinz Kruger in his miniature submarine for brief periods of time. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Rogers' reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athletes. His reflexes allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range and was once able to evade gunfire from a Quinjet's Gatling gun as he was accelerating towards the airship on his motorcycle. Rogers' auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to fast-paced combat soldiers and are subdued by Captain America before they can even train their weapons on him. His reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to punish attacks with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. Rogers was also able to easily catch Proxima Midnight's spear when it was hurled at him, and even had enough reflexes to dodge Thanos' superhumanly fast attack and land three hits on Thanos himself, whose reflexes is so great that the Titan completely outmatched Hulk and Loki, and furthermore stop Thanos' left hand, which was adorned by the Infinity Gauntlet. After Rogers pulled down the helicopter that the brainwashed Winter Soldier was flying in, he dodge the accelerated helicopter blades that were coming towards him. Furthermore, Rogers dodge a grenade launched by Black Widow at Winter Soldier without looking. *'Enhanced Senses': Rogers' natural senses have been enhanced to peak of human potential. He can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. He was able to notice little things such as sweat drop trickling down a man's face to tip him off to danger. Rogers has also spotted a HYDRA soldier high up in a tree completely hidden when platoons of soldiers had no idea. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The Super-Soldier Serum granted Steve Rogers' physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to earthly infections, diseases, and disorders; Rogers also cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. This annoys him as he can't get drunk like his friends. Rogers' metabolic rate is able withstand the consumption of Asgardian ale which was aged for a millennium in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet, and deemed by Thor to not be intended for mortal men to drink. Rogers is capable of healing large cuts and bruises within hours and fatal gunshot wounds and fractures within several days. Rogers was able to regenerate from being shot on the stomach by a Chitauri Gun directly in the abdomen in a matter of minutes. Rogers' injuries can heal rapidly without leaving a trace of injury. Rogers is able to regain consciousness in a short amount of time after nearly dying. His accelerated rate of healing kept him alive and halted his aging while being frozen in ice and placed in a cryogenic state. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Rogers is an extremely accomplished and vast experienced in hand-to-hand combat. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. Rogers practically utilized a refined mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jui-jutsu, Taekwondo, Karate, Muay Thai, Savate, Aikido and few other martial arts. Even in World War II, when he was still inexperienced, Captain America already proved to be a skilled fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attributes and indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. After being revived in the 21st century, Rogers was quickly put into action again and remained as skilled as ever; he proved to stand against Loki in combat, holding him long enough for Iron Man to aid him by arresting him, hold his own against an enraged Thor during their first encounter to standstill with aid of his shield, and also managed to defeat hordes of Chitauri aliens at the Battle of New York. When a police officer questioned why he should take orders from Captain America, the latter easily defeated several attacking Chitauri soldiers, inducing the impressed officer to follow his orders without question. When he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers received more extensive training and became even more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, proving more than capable of defeating several armed pirates, soldiers of HYDRA, a dozen STRIKE agents, as well as having Georges Batroc knocked out in a one-on-one fight with ease. Captain America easily fought on par against Black Panther, as well as the notorious Winter Soldier in combat, ultimately defeating the latter by putting him in a chokehold and after being briefly knocked down, also fending off and knocking away both Black Panther and War Machine with ease. Rogers is even able to use his combat skills to hold his own against or even defeat considerably stronger or at least equally strong opponents, with him matching and eventually defeating an armored Crossbones, swiftly beating the inexperienced Spider-Man while holding back, holding his own against and landing some hits on Loki, giving Ultron's second body a prolonged fight, easily overwhelming Iron Man and forcing him to use F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s advanced combat analysis, with even then Tony needing to use his repulsors to overwhelm him briefly, and yet eventually still win against Iron Man, easily disarming and competing for a time against Corvus Glaive and even ultimately managing to briefly hold his own alone against Thanos himself, even landing three punches on the Mad Titan in quick succession and just barely managing to deflect a blow from Thanos, although he was quickly beaten. Rogers also managed to defeat hordes of Ultron Sentries during the Battle of Sokovia and bested and killed many Outriders during the Battle of Wakanda. He also displays considerable prowess in armed combat, as shown when he wielded Corvus Glaive's weapon with great skill to parry an attack from Proxima Midnight and, alongside Black Widow, was able to fight on par with her until Falcon knocked her down. *'Shield Mastery': Rogers' years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with a nearly perfect aim, managing to slice Spider-Man's webbing with it mid-air. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Roger's skill applies to other shields, as he was able to wield the Wakandan Shields given to him for the Battle of Wakanda very expertly as blunt weapons, killing many Outriders and managing to combat and even disarm Corvus Glaive as well as even land a few hits on Thanos. *'Spear Mastery': Rogers has proved very competent in the use of a spear for close combat, managing to use the Corvus Glaive weapon to fight Proxima Midnight. *'Expert Marksman': Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Thompson submachine gun during World War II and eventually modern firearms, picking up a Noveske N4 Diplomat and using it with ease. While he knew how to use the modern assault rifle, he was not used to it and missed his targets each time he fired and even slipped from the platform he stood on and grabbed a wire to stay on the ship when caught in a hail of gunfire from the men that he was fighting on the Helicarrier. Rogers also shows expertise in knife throwing. *'Master Spy': Aside from being a veteran soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Rogers is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. During World War II, Rogers and the Howling Commandos successful raided several HYDRA bases, rescued Allied POWs, and captured top HYDRA scientist, Dr. Arnim Zola. After being revived in the 21st century, despite his lack of knowledge of the current technologies, he managed to sneak around in the Helicarrier and discovered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tesseract-based weaponry. When Rogers received additional training from S.H.I.E.L.D., he became a highly accomplished spy in his own right. He participated several black-ops missions with STRIKE and helped thwart the HYDRA Uprising. He evaded capture from authorities when he became a fugitive twice (during the HYDRA Uprising and Avengers Civil War). However, Rogers' most impressive feat was breaking into an underwater highly-secured prison, the Raft, and freeing his fellow Avengers with little difficulty. *'Master Tactician': Rogers is a masterful strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing needs of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of the Red Skull's hidden base. After taking out the Red Skull's defenses and feigning a surrender, the assault team and then the full force of the Strategic Scientific Reserve came in and raided the base following Rogers' initial assault. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of the Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources. While not as intelligent as Tony Stark or Bruce Banner nor possessing Clint Barton's keen awareness, Rogers frequently proved himself a quick study in battlefield situations being able to quickly ascertain details from minor actions. His bravery and determination further supplement this as he is willing to take even the most risky of choices to stand a chance to win, a trait best exemplified when he was quickly able to deduce the HYDRA personnel in an elevator were about to attack him and provoked them into attacking him. He again demonstrated this skill when Thanos arrived in Wakanda, quickly realizing that the Infinity Gauntlet had to be clenched for access to its powers and bravely charging the warlord to hold his hand open. *'Master Acrobat': Rogers' years of training and experience have made him an extraordinary master acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with his extremely enhanced agility, Rogers has shown expertise in utilizing parkour and tricking flips in his attacks and takedowns. *'Bilingualism': Rogers speaks his native English, as well as fluent French, which he used to communicate with Georges Batroc. *'Pilot': Rogers has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting. In the 1940s, he crash-landed Red Skull's plane on the Arctic. After returning, he is able to fly a Quinjet. *'Artist': Before fighting in the War, Rogers took art classes. During the war and his tour, Rogers kept a notebook of his drawings that showed his discontent as a mascot. Peggy Carter even kept his drawing of himself as a monkey in her retirement home. Equipment Weapons *'Vibranium Shield': A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center, constructed by Howard Stark and made from vibranium. The vibranium composition allows the shield to absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts, therefore, making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry cannot even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjølnir. It also withstood Iron Man's repulsors, deflecting them in a coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it enables him to plow through virtually any opponent. The vibranium in the shield also enables Rogers to withstand great falls and devastating blows that he couldn't otherwise. At the end of the Avengers Civil War, Rogers surrendered the shield to Tony Stark acknowledging that Howard Stark had made it and he had proven unworthy of it. *'Proxima Midnight's Spear': Rogers briefly used Proxima Midnight's weapon when rescuing Vision, catching it after Midnight threw it to him and quickly passing it to Black Widow so she could impale Corvus Glaive. *'Corvus Glaive's Glaive': Rogers temporarily used Corvus Glaive's weapon in combat with Proxima Midnight. Together with Black Widow, Rogers managed to disarm and defeat Midnight before they escaped. The glaive then was aspired back and also returned to the owner. *'Wakandan Shields': Rogers was given two-handed shields in Wakanda, capable of collapsing to be smaller and used as gauntlets for punching. The shield's points are incredibly sharp, creating an offensive weapon, being able to pierce the skin of Outriders. He used them to go against Thanos himself, even managing to strike him three times in quick succession. *'Mjølnir': To be added Other Equipment *'Captain America's Uniform': Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the original suit he wore during the war. It was made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. It also allowed for a sidearm. The shield could be attached to the back. However, upon his reawakening and him joining the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., along with input from Phil Coulson, designed his new upgraded suit. It has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. The new suit carries a wireless communicator. The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm, nonetheless, it is bulletproof and fireproof. It could also withstand blunt force trauma and energy blasts from alien weaponry. *'Utility Belt': Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. *'Grapple Device': A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culprit, thus preventing their escape. It is kept in Captain America's utility belt. Captain America used it on Iron Man when Stark was chasing Winter Soldier. Vehicles *'Motorcycle': Rogers owned and used a Harley-Davidson WLA "Liberator" during his service in World War II. The motorcycle had several weapons and gadgets added to it for use in combat situations by Howard Stark and the SSR. After being frozen and revived in the modern age, Rogers continued using modern model of a Harley-Davidson for both personal use and during active missions as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and as a member of the Avengers. *'Quinjet': Rogers has used a Quinjet for transportation to travel around the world and take out threats during active missions as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and as a member of the Avengers. *''Benatar: ''To be added Gallery *''Captain America/Gallery'' Category:Characters